UnaSemanaParaEnamorarse
by Duncney por siempre by anita
Summary: Universo paralelo ¿se han imaginado a Duncan y Courtney siendo lo opuesto y a la vez los mismos? Duncan como Donna & Courtney como Connor. Una semana para enamorarse cuenta un corto y divertido romance entre nuestros dos personajes favoritos. Si lo han deseado alguna vez, pues ya lo tienen en TRES capítulos. Coqueteo, pasión, travesuras y por supuesto mucho DxC.
1. Chapter 1

_**#UnaSemanaParaEnamorarse**_

¿Saben lo que más odio? La vuelta al cole, si exacto formo parte del noventa y nueve por ciento de adolescentes que odia regresar al instituto después de las vacaciones. Pero tranquilos, aún tengo una semana, una semana en la que pienso aprovecharla al máximo durmiendo, haciendo el vago por casa o en cualquier otro lugar. Como ahora, Glen está sentado en el sucio suelo enfrascado en su cuaderno de dibujo, le gusta esa cursilada de dibujar ¿quién lo diría del emo de pelo azul? Bueno en realidad son mechas. Estamos debajo de un puente viejo, donde yo grafiteo en la pared una calavera, la pared esta tan llena que apenas mi arte callejero se pude distinguir de los otros. Es medio día y esto es lo que eh hecho básicamente durante el verano, vandalismo urbano, es mi jovi particular que les voy a contar.

-¿Qué te parece gleny? Me quedado bestial –digo satisfecha de mi misma, el grafiti se me da de miedo.

-deja de llamarme gleny, es Glen y lo sabes Donna –me contesta sin levantar la vista y ver mi grafiti.

Me encanta llamarlo gleny porque sé que le molesta, es un golpe a su ego de macho supongo, los chicos son tan sensibles con su hombría, incluso el bueno de Glen. Me acerco a mi pálido amigo con la intención de averiguar qué es lo que lo tiene tan sumido y concentrado. Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando veo que es un boceto de la chica que le gusta.

-¿Trina? –digo con el mismo tono de siempre.

-¿algún problema? –dice algo irritado y avergonzado.

Observo como se sonroja a pesar de tener las cejas fruncidas. Glen no es de esos chicos que se sonrojan, ni mucho menos tiene la pinta del típico chico que se cuela fácilmente por cualquier chica. Glen es el típico emo antisocial que intenta pasar desapercibido y que ve el mundo de un solo color y ese es el negro, su color favorito además del azul oscuro. Pero empiezo a creer que toda su coraza de que todo me da igual se va al traste por culpa de Trina Summer. Una de las razones por la que somos amigos es porque compartimos gustos similares, a los dos nos gusta las pelis de terror, la pasión por la buena música de kurt Cobain o Green Day en su época más punki. Glen siempre suele vestir de camiseta azul oscura con rayas de otro tono azul más claro, una sudadera negra con capucha, unos vaqueros negros y botas militares altas negras. Siempre veras a Glen de un humor gris, ni feliz ni triste, pero eso no quita que tenga un lado divertido a su manera. A lo que voy es que desde que Trina vino el año pasado ha cambiado. Trina es una guapa y popular chica de dieciséis años entre los chicos del instituto, tiene el pelo negro largo, ojos verdes intensos y le gusta la música, sobretodo tocar la guitarra. Es una cliché andante con aspiraciones a cantante de la _Voz_ , ya saben ese programa que busca a cantantes por todo el país.

-no seas un puto miedoso y dile que te gusta de una jodida vez –le digo mientras tomo mi monopatín.

-¿te vas ya?

-eh quedado con Gea y Dj en el parque para patinar.

-Adiós –ni siquiera levanta la cabeza para despedirse de mí, es un puto zombi!

-eres patético –le digo en broma y me voy.

Soy una deslenguada, siempre digo lo que pienso y no de forma amable. Mi padre dice que soy muy ruda para ser chica y que debería ser más amable y sensible, pero yo no quiero ser como las demás. Digo muchos tacos, eructo, siempre me mancho con la comida y visto siempre de tirante negro, se me ve el vientre pero no me importa, unos shorts rotos cortos con cinturones, unas convers rojas por debajo de las rodillas, unos guantes de cuero negro con agujeros para mis dedos y me encantan los pircings. Tengo uno en la ceja izquierda, dos en la oreja y en la nariz. A mí me encanta mi pelo, pero a mis padres no. Decidí rapármelo por los lados y dejarlo largo por en medio y ponérmelo verde, me sujeto el pelo en una sola trenza para ir mínimamente arreglada. Me gusta maquillarme al estilo Grunge ¿lo ven? hago cosas también de chicas. Mi padre dice que soy guapa, pero que lo estropeo todo con las pintas de bandala. Sé que estoy buena, y lo sé porque me lo dicen y porque existen los espejos. Además sé que pongo a los chicos nerviosos. Soy una chica mala y rebelde y eso parece atraer a los chicos, pero a mí eso me trae sin cuidado la verdad. Llego al parque y decido dar una vuelta larga hasta las pistas de patinaje donde me esperan mis dos amigas. Es entonces que a lo lejos lo veo sentado en un banco del parque. Connor Kenway. Les presento al delegado de la clase, al cerebrito sabelotodo de mi instituto, es tan perfecto y arrogante como irritante que me dan ganas de echar la pota. Él también llego el año pasado como Trina Summer, de hecho son amigos, no sé cuánto de amigos pero lo son. A Glen no le gusta. La primera y única vez que intercambiamos palabras fue antes de comenzar las vacaciones de verano. No sé porque, pero lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ese encuentro ayer. Acababa de hacer unas de mis travesuras a la directora Christina Maclein en su precioso despacho. Unas cuantas pintadas por la pared y una mierda de perro metida en una bolsa a la cual le prendí fuego, iba a desquiciarla y esa era lo que quería. En fin, salí del despacho intentado hacer el menor ruido posible porque me aguantaba la risa que asomaba con delatarme. El plan era perfecto, lo efectué al acabar las clases el último viernes antes de las vacaciones, pero choque con algo, más bien con alguien y mi plan se fue a la mierda. Mierda! Pensé para mis adentros.

 _-¿Qué haces saliendo del despacho de la directora?_

Me alivio no reconocer la voz de Maclein si no de otro. Pero igualmente era una cagada que me hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa. Parecía enfadado, no serio y desconcertado.

 _-¿Qué es esto?_

Cogió mi mochila, no mejor dicho me la quito de las manos eh intente recuperarla pero Connor era más alto y me sacaba una cabeza. Iba a soltarle una palabrota y a decirle que no metiera las narices en mis asuntos, pero la directora apareció y me quede helada y quieta cuando nos miró a los dos.

- _¿Qué hacen aquí todavía? Las clases han terminado, largo! –_ pero nos miró más detenida mente y agrego -. ¿ _Donna Smith?_

Y mi sentencia llego, abrió la puerta de su despacho y grito como loca, tuve que aguantarme y no partirme de la risa. Estaba roja y colérica y tengo que admitirlo, daba miedo. Iba a comerme viva, iba a por mí y fue entonces cuando Connor se interpuso.

 _-no ha sido ella._

Mire su amplia espalda, no le veía la cara pero lo agradecí en silencio porque se me había quedado cara de pocker.

 _-ya claro, entonces ¿Quién? Conozco a esta delincuente y sé que ha sido ella!_

 _-imposible, estábamos en la biblioteca estudiando y ahora mismo íbamos saliendo para irnos._

No podía entender porque Connor estaba mintiendo por mí, no entendía porque estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo para salvarme el culo.

 _-¿estudiando? ¿Connor estudiando? –_ ni yo misma me creía semejante mentira.

- _ella me pidió ayuda para el examen de recuperación de matemáticas, reprobó y me suplico que le ayudara._

¿Qué le suplique? Una mierda! Pero si era cierto que había reprobado matemáticas. La directora me pregunto si era verdad toda la trola que Connor había dicho, y asentí sin decir palabra. Estaba muerta de miedo. Fue entonces donde Connor agrego que había visto huir a alguien de su despacho y que era imposible que hubiera sido yo porque él estaba conmigo en todo momento.

- _por esta vez, por esta vez te creeré Connor y solo porque eres un estudiante ejemplar._

Y mi trasero se salvó o eso creía porque cuando Christina Maclein se fue a llamar al conserje para que limpiara el desastre que hice en su despacho, Connor se giró hacia mí con una mirada de pocos amigos.

- _oye nene que no te pedí ayuda! –_ le espete _._

 _-me debes una –_ me devolvió mi mochila.

- _oh, ¿y qué quieres a cambio? No será que nos enrollemos ¿no? porque guapo no eres de mi tipo._

Levanto una ceja eh hizo una mueca con los labios…y me quede mirando sus labios esculpidos porque además eran carnosos y me pareció sexy que los tuviera tan carnosos porque ¿Qué chico los tiene y se ve aun así varonil? Porque Connor Smith además de ser el perfecto hijo que todos los padres sueñan, era atractivo, piel tostada, pelo castaño de melena corta, ojos oscuros pero cálidos, cuerpo fibroso porque es capitán del equipo de Waterpolo junto con su amigo Brad un rubio igual de atractivo que él, lo tenía todo, guapo, listo y con un futuro prometedor con las notas que sacaba! Seguro que ira a una buena universidad. Di un paso atrás cuando se acerco tanto que le pude ver las pecas que tenía en el puente de su adorable y respingona nariz.

 _-me debes una._

Y no me dijo nada más porque se fue. Después de aquello supe que se fue a pasar las vacaciones a Europa. Pero al parecer ya ha vuelto y me pregunto a quién estará esperando, porque obviamente está esperando a alguien ¿verdad? sin darme cuenta estoy yendo en su dirección y pierdo el equilibrio cuando se da cuenta de que lo miro. Seré idiota! Me doy un buen golpe y me levanto rápidamente cual digna puedo.

-¿estás bien Donna? –genial lo tengo delante.

-sí, sí…espera, ¿sabes mi nombre?

-creo que te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y has perdido las pocas neuronas que te quedaban.

Le lanzo una mirada osca porque acaba de llamarme tonta en toda mi cara!

-perdón, era una broma yo…

-¿tú qué?

Se me queda mirando, analizando cómo arreglar la situación, incluso puedo escuchar como los engranajes de su cabeza trabajan a toda patilla para darme una respuesta.

-perdona la demora Connor –aparece Trina, tan guapa como en los dibujos de Glen -. Hola Donna, ¿te has caído? Porque te sangra la rodilla –me dice.

-oh mierda! –me examino la herida, es un raspadito de nada pero me sangra como el demonio!

-toma esto para limpiarte –miro a Connor que me tiende un pañuelo.

-no gracias –lo rechazo y parece no gustarle mi respuesta.

-como quieras –dice enfadado -. ¿Nos vamos? –le dice a Trina más amable.

-claro no quiero perderme la función de las seis, eh adiós –me dice la buena de Trina.

-pásenla bien tortolitos –en cuanto lo digo ambos me miran como si me hubiera salido dos cabezas, pero no me contestan.

Los miro irse juntos, estos dos están liados y a Glen no le va a gustar cuando se lo diga. Cuando por fin llego a la pista del parque busco a mis dos amigas. Gea y Dj, nos saludamos chocando los puños, sus nombres completos son Georgina Collins y Dina Johnson, pero les gusta que les llamen Gea y Dj. Gea es rubia, guapa, divertida, no es muy lista pero tiene un buen corazón, le van los deportes como a mí, pero lo que más el surf y le encanta las fiestas. Dj es una simpática afroamericana un tanto corpulenta, no gorda sino de huesos grandes y es más alta que Gea y yo, le gusta la repostería ¿o era cocinar? Bueno que le gusta estar metida en la cocina que viene a ser lo mismo ¿no? lo que me gusta de las dos es que no son las típicas chicas cursis que solo se preocupan por estar guapas o no tienen miedo a ensuciarse un poco.

-¿te has caigo? No me digas que intentabas sacarte un moco mientras saltabas a la pata coja sobre el patinete –menuda cabrona.

-me has pillado Gea –sonrió.

-¿patinamos o qué? –nos dice Dj.

-la última es un grano en el culo! –grita Gea.

Cuando estamos exhaustas nos sentamos a beber unas latas que trae Dj de un puesto que hay por el parque.

-¿por qué le dijiste eso? es obvio que te conoce, estamos en la misma clase y este último año igual –me dice Gea cuando termino de explicarle mi pequeño encuentro con Connor y Trina.

-ya, pero ni siquiera le hable en todo el año, solo la vez que me salvo el trasero y ni esa vez le dije mi nombre, pensé que ni se acordaría de mí.

-pues es obvio que no, además es un Einstein seguro que no se le olvida nada.

-chicas yo me largo, llámenme si quieren quedar otra vez aquí o lo que sea –Dj se va.

Gea y yo nos quedamos un poco más, pero después nos vamos. Cuando llego a casa son las ocho y media. Mi hermana de ocho años Clara está frente a la tele mirando a unas hadas llamadas Wins o era ¿Clixns? Es su dibujo favorito. Mi madre me llama desde la cocina para que ponga la mesa. Le doy un beso en la mejilla como saludo y ella me sonríe, adoro a esta mujer y a su comida. Mi padre llega más tarde y me pregunta cuanto durara mi etapa rebelde y yo le respondo que quizás sea permanente.

El lunes no me levanto hasta las tres de la tarde, no bromeo cuando digo que dormiré todo lo que pueda antes de regresar a las rutinas de levantarme a las seis de la mañana, solo con recordarlo me entra más sueño. Pero me levanto porque tengo hambre. No hay nadie en casa, mama ha salido con Clara por ahí y me ha dejado comida en la nevera. Mientras caliento la comida en el microondas Gea me envía un mensaje diciéndome que Halbert dará una fiesta en su casa y le digo que me apunto. A las doce espero a que todo el mundo se vaya a la cama y a hurtadillas salgo de casa con las llaves de casa y las llaves del coche de papa. Halbert es un chico pijo y básicamente es popular porque es rico, y también esta como un queso, es medio asiático y también está en el equipo de Waterpolo del instituto. Me eh enrollado con el unas cuantas veces, no estoy orgullosa de eso, pero a veces es imposible hacer estupideces como morrearte con un auténtico cretino. No es trigo limpio, es un brabucón presumido de buena familia y se cree que por ello tiene veto para hacer lo que le da la gana. Le gusta pisotear a la gente, ser mejor en todo y no le importa jugar sucio para conseguirlo. Aparco y bajo del coche y me encuentro con mis amigas en la entrada de la mansión de Halbert. Llevo una camiseta larga que me cubre como vestido, tiene roto las mangas, me eh puesto unas pantis transparentes rotas, unas botas con tacón negras y mi chaqueta de cuero favorita que me costó cien dólares. Gea lleva un vaquero ajustado por la cintura, un top rosa de cordones que le realza las tetas y su habitual sombrero de vaquera. Dj va más sencilla, una camiseta apretada y un short corto que le realza sus piernas. Vamos a por bebidas y después probamos a jugar a los juegos en los que inevitablemente terminas ingiriendo más alcohol lo quieras o no. Gea tira de mí y señala a alguien fuera de la casa, donde también hay gente de la fiesta.

-¿a quién me señalas?

-al buenorro de la piscina!

-hay mucha gente en la piscina –le digo.

-Brad Spencer!

Es el amigo de Connor, me pregunto si el también habrá venido, me gustaría verle esas adorables pecas. Mierda! Tengo que dejar de beber, dejo mi botella en el suelo y la cambio por una botella de agua.

-¿vas a hablar con él?

-¿hablar? Me lo voy a comer!

Me carcajeo por su respuesta y veo como mi amiga se acerca al rubiales. Gea es coqueta, pero no del estilo puton, le basta con sonreír y mover las pestañas para tener en bandeja a Brad. Que monos pienso al verlo juntos. Me sobresalto cuando alguien me besa el cuello, me doy la vuelta para darle un puñetazo pero veo que es Halbert.

-no te eh dado permiso para besarme, la próxima vez te daré un puñetazo –digo.

-te eh estado buscando –sonríe sensual y admito que podría mojar mis bragas ahora mismo.

Le agarro de la mano y me lo llevo hacia arriba, me gusta tener el control, no soy del tipo de chica que espera flores y menos ser una sosa sumisa ante un chico guapo como Halbert. Entramos en una habitación donde hay una enorme mesa de billar y ahí empezamos a enrollarnos, le dejo que me meta mano porque me gusta. Pero se vuelve pesado.

-tranquilo campeón –le muerdo los labios -. O me iré.

-oh no, esta noche no te me escapas ricura.

-no me llames ricura, me da asco, lo odio.

-tranquila gatita.

¿Gatita? Este se cree que puede decirme lo que le venga en gana. Me coge de la cintura y me tumba en la mesa, intento levantarme pero se me echa encima. Vaya se está poniendo intenso, será mejor que le baje los humos antes de que me enfade y le dé en los huevos.

-volvamos a la fiesta –le digo mientras me besa en el cuello.

-estamos bien aquí –me sonríe.

-si piensas que voy a follar encima de una mesa de billar vas de listo.

-venga, no te hagas la santa ahora porque no lo eres.

-por esto mismo no quiero ser tu novia, ni siquiera te gusto, solo quieres echarme un polvo guapo.

-sí que me gustas, me vuelves loco…

-te eh dicho que no, ahora quita, cuando te pones así dejas de gustarme –pero no me hace caso, en su lugar me muerde el cuello -. Joder! Me haces daño imbécil! –me está haciendo un chupetón -. Quítate!

Le voy a romper las pelotas.

-te ha dicho que te quites, Halbert.

Ambos miramos hacia la entrada de la habitación y vemos a Connor apoyado a un lado de la puerta con los bolsillos metidos en sus vaqueros. Aprovecho la distracción para quitarme a Halbert de encima cogiéndole de las pelotas.

-te quitas o te los estrujo –le advierto molesta.

-vale, vale, vale! –le suelto y le empujo para salir.

-y bórrame de tu móvil –le digo antes de salir por la puerta ignorando a Connor.

¿Tan difícil es hacer entender a un chico que solo quieres divertirte sin que se propase? Todos son iguales. Siento que alguien me agarra la muñeca y molesta como estoy le propino un puñetazo limpio en la quijada.

-joder!

-Connor! –la que eh liado, mi madre dice que tengo un temperamento que es mejor no tocar -. Perdona, pensé que eras Halbert.

-tienes un buen gancho para ser chica –se toca la cara, y tiene una adorable mueca de dolor en la cara, pero aun así intenta sonreírme.

-lo siento ¿quieres que te busque hielo?

-no, da igual, no me duele tanto –mueve la cara y la quijada.

-¿de verdad? no hace falta que te hagas el machito, conmigo puedes ser sincero.

-pues entonces –sonríe ampliamente y juro que es la sonrisa más dulce que eh visto en mi vida, tiene una cara dulce y a la vez varonil ¿Cómo es posible? -. Baila conmigo.

-¿solo eso? –levanto las cejas.

-¿es que quieres más que eso?

-no te pases de listo –le digo medio en broma.

Esta vez me agarra la mano y no la muñeca y se me pone la piel de gallina. Uau, juraría que eh sentido un chispazo, ¿lo habrá sentido él? seguro es cosa mía. Me fijo en su ropa, lleva una camiseta simple remangada hasta los codos y unos vaqueros que le hacen un buen culo, por dios que buen culo tiene!

-sé que me estas mirando el culo Donna –me sonrojo.

-no te eh mirado el culo, las chicas no hacemos eso –mentira.

Me regala una sonrisa que me dan ganas de quitarme las bragas y de decirle que me portare bien. Pega su cuerpo al mío y en mi vida habría imaginado que Connor tuviera un lado travieso y sensual porque empieza a acariciar mi cuerpo. La música no va con el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos, de hecho no sé si estamos bailando o solo mirándonos mientras nos acariciamos porque yo también le toco. Me restriego contra su cuerpo, lo rozo como gata en celo, y me gusta sentir su aliento caliente en la nuca, detrás de las orejas, el cuello y los hombros. Gracias a dios que me quite la chaqueta nada más entrar en la fiesta. Me estremezco al mirarle a la cara y de tenerlo tan cerca que respiramos el aliento del otro.

-¿vas a besarme principito? –le digo picara con una media sonrisa.

-¿principito? –asiento y sonríe con esa sonrisa blanca y perfecta de niño bueno.

Se me escapa una risita, pero paro y cierro los ojos cuando veo que se me acercan esos labios esculpidamente carnosos que tiene. Espero, espero y espero y no siento nada. Abro los ojos para saber porque no me ha besado, y me encuentro con una mirada que me quita la respiración. Bésame idiota! No ves que te estoy esperando!

-tienes una mirada salvaje Donna Smith –cielos creo que acabo de mojar mis bragas.

Es la primera vez que dice mi nombre completo y saliendo de esa boca que tiene, tiene un efecto devastador en mí. Nos quedamos mirando tan cerca el uno al otro como esperando algo, yo mi beso y él no sé. Me gusta que me haya elogiado, pero ¿a qué se refiere? A la forma de mis ojos o al color, demonios Connor dame una pista porque estoy perdida.

-vaya si ya se conocen! –nos interrumpe Gea y va con Brad.

-Connor es tarde –le dice Brad.

-¿te vas? Noo… -le suplica mi amiga a Brad.

-tengo tu móvil, te llamo mañana –le giña un ojo.

-vale!

-adiós chicas –dice el rubiales y se lleva a Connor.

-¿Donna?

-¿Qué? –aun no puedo creer que no me besara, que me tenías en bandeja idiota!

-¿tu collar?

-¿mi qué? –me toco el cuello -. Oh mierda mi collar! –mi collar de pinchos a desaparecido.

Me remuevo en mi cama y me regodeo en mi desgracia, eh perdido mi collar y era mi favorito, ahora tendré que comprarme otro. Son las dos de la tarde, debería levantarme pero en lugar de eso tengo fantasías con Connor Kenway. Me lo imagino de torso desnudo y posando para mí en diversas posturas que creo sexy, me imagino que me dice: _tienes una mirada salvaje Donna Smith._ Cielos! Debo dejar el porno ya. Tocan la puerta de casa y nadie va.

-Clara mueve el culo! –grito -. Están tocando!

-mama Donna me está gritando! –le escucho acusarme.

-chismosa mentirosa!

-ogra perezosa!

-renacuaja cursi!

-al menos yo soy femenina!

No le rebato eso, es verdad. Tocan otra vez y creo que mi hermana por fin mueve el culo del salón para abrir la puerta.

-mama hay un chico guapo en la puerta que pregunta por Donna! –grita a propósito -. Creo que es su novio!

Voy a matar a esa niña! Me levanto a tropicones de la cama, me miro en el espejo y me atuso el pelo que esta enmarañado. Estoy que doy pena, pero da igual no es que quiera impresionarlo ni nada, no es que me entren unas ganas tremendas de bajarme las bragas cuando sonríe como un niño bueno ni nada, no es que piense que tiene una cara atractiva como la de un ángel sexy, no que va, es solo Connor Kenway.

-¿el novio de Donna? –grita mi madre que creo está en la cocina.

-mama! –qué vergüenza.

-dile que pase Donna!

Tierra trágame, voy a la entrada de casa y ahí lo veo con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón verde caqui, lleva una camisa color miel remangada que le realza ese torso tan bien tonificado. Lanzo una mirada a mi hermana para que se largue.

-hola –me dice el moreno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-creo que esto te pertenece –saca del bolsillo mi collar de pinchos.

-¿dónde lo has?

-¿siempre gritan a estas horas de la tarde tu familia?

-no, es que… –que vergüenza, debe de pensar que somos una familia de locos -. Gracias por encontrarlo.

-de nada.

Se me queda mirando y aprovecho para provocarlo.

-¿me lo pones principito? Te prometo que no voy a morder –no me doy la vuelta, quiero mirarlo de cara.

-un collar muy peculiar el tuyo –se acerca a ponérmelo -. ¿Lo compraste en una tienda para perros? –que bien huele.

-no, pero si quieres puedes ser mi amo, me portare bien si me adoptas –le guiño un ojo, no parece hacerle gracia tan solo levanta ambas cejas supongo que escandalizado no lo sé.

-ya está –dice acomodándomelo -. Esta donde pertenece –se aleja.

-que buen amo serias, te lamería la cara como agradecimiento pero seguro que me castigarías –venga Connor entra en el juego! Que soso.

Está a punto de abrir la boca, pero aparece mi madre y yo quiero morirme.

-pero que novio más guapo te has echado Donna! –le da un abrazo.

-mama! –me pongo roja -. No es mi novio.

-soy Connor Kenway señora Smith, encantado.

-y es muy educado –me da codazos.

-mama!

-¿te quedas a comer?

-eh yo…

-por supuesto que no! gracias por encontrar mi collar –meto a mi madre dentro -. Adiós –y le cierro la puerta.

-cariño eso ha sido muy grosero por tu parte.

-no me reprendas, me estabas haciendo pasar vergüenza!

-ve a disculparte ahora –me dice seria.

-¿Qué?

-ya me has oído jovencita, ahora.

Gruño y salgo de casa para disculparme. Bajo descalza los pequeños escalones de la entrada y alcanzo a Connor justo en la esquina.

-mi madre dice que eh sido grosera y me ha enviado a que te pida disculpas ¿te lo puedes creer?

-acepto tus disculpas.

-que gracioso –me cruzo de brazos -. ¿Sabes? Espérame aquí ahora vuelvo.

Vuelvo a casa y me cambio, pero antes de salir cojo mi mochila.

-conozca esa mochila –me dice cuando me ve.

-te presento a _problemas_ –digo refiriéndome a mi mochila con forma de calavera.

-¿le has puesto un nombre a eso? –me dice incrédulo.

-sí, y nos va a ayudar con nuestras travesuras –pestañeo coqueta, pero parece inmune.

-¿travesuras? No crees que estas mayorcita para esas tonterías –dice serio.

-dios eres tan aburrido que me entran ganas de pegarte –frunce el ceño -. Pero tranquilo principito, me salvaste el trasero una vez y voy a devolverte el favor –me acerco a él tanto como puedo, tanto para que nuestras narices choquen -. A menos que quieras otras clases de travesuras.

-¿estas coqueteando conmigo? –sonríe de lado pero sin mostrar los dientes y creo que con eso bastaría para provocarme un orgasmo, dios estoy enferma!

-depende –me encojo de hombros.

-¿de qué? –parece interesado, bien, bien, vamos bien.

-de si decides pasarte al lado oscuro hoy.

-suena tentador –me regala una sonrisa blanca y perfecta, Uau!

-¿entonces?

-estas tentándome descaradamente lo sabes ¿verdad?

-tranquilo cuidare bien de ti, te lo prometo –le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-vale, creo que me has convencido.

Me sonrojaría pero no quiero que sepa lo emocionada y extasiada que estoy. El verano parece que aún tiene sorpresas para mí y pienso aprovecharlas hasta el último momento.

 **Olas! olas! olas! se supone que era un solo capitulo, pero tendre que partirlo en dos ya que es muy largo. Dejad comentarios si os gusta y eso :v lo agredecere, nos vemos por siempre DxC.**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**#UnaSemanaParaEnamorarse**_

Donna Smith tiene algo que me fascina, es algo así como un imán, un imán tiene un polo norte y sur, y cuando dos polos opuestos se encuentran, se atraen. Me gusta su mirada salvaje, parece desafiarme descaradamente siempre y cuando quiere. No es la clase de chica con la que saldría por ahí un martes por la tarde, pero me ha seducido su modo pertinente de coquetearme.

-nuestra primera parada –apunta hacia un teléfono público de la otra calle.

La sigo diligente sin quitarle el ojo de encima ¿Cómo puede vestir así? Parece una desamparada y ese pelo verde me mata. Tiene una cara sensual de diabla y un cuerpo bonito. Yo podría a ser que se sacara más partido a ese cuerpo.

-¿te gusta lo que miras? -se me altera el ritmo cardiaco.

-me gusta tu estilo –ella rueda sus ojos azul claro, tan claros como las de una playa caribeña.

-tu sarcasmo hará que me sonroje –menuda deslenguada esta echa.

-no pareces de esas chicas alegres y sonrosadas.

-tienes razón –aletea sus pestañas a propósito y tengo que aguantarme para no besárselos.

Se adelanta y me deja atrás para saludar a una anciana, parece conocerla de toda la vida porque la toma del brazo y cruzan las dos la calle. Vaya, acaba de sorprenderme ¿Quién lo diría? Puede que también tenga un lado bueno y modales.

-mueve el culo tortuga! –lo retiro.

Se despide de la anciana y seguidamente entramos en la cabina, busca en su espantosa mochila algo y saca una guía telefónica. Lo abre, mete una moneda de veinticinco centavos y al azar marca un número de la guía. Yo la observo impasible mientras ella parece ansiosa.

- _hola, le hablamos del servicio técnico ¿hablo con la señora del hogar?_ –me hace señas para que pegue el odio y eso hago.

 _-sí claro –_ responde la señora al otro lado de la línea.

 _-una pregunta ¿Anda su lavadora?_

 _-sí claro –_ le vuelve a decir.

 _-pues amárrela porque se le puede escapar!_

La señora suelta unos improperios mientras Donna le cuelga y se carcajea hasta el punto de saltársele las lágrimas.

-los mejores veinticinco centavos malgastados de mi vida! –Me mira al tiempo que su risa remite -. ¿Por qué no te ríes? ¿Eres una especie de fenómeno alérgico a las bromas pesadas?

-no –le respondo simplemente.

-¿quieres relajarte y dejar de ser tan estirado y aburrido por favor?

-¿estirado y aburrido?

-estirado y aburrido, sí.

-no soy estirado ni aburrido.

-que adorable que pienses eso –se arrima a mi pecho -. Tranquilo yo lo solucionare –me dice tan coqueta que me entran ganas de arrodillarme ante ella.

Me coge la mano izquierda, entrelaza su pequeña mano y sus finos dedos con mis enormes en comparación dedos, y me saca de la cabina. No me suelta una vez fuera y me resulta extraño, no me disgusta, pero se siente raro. Cogemos el bus treinta, me suelta para pagar y vuelve a cogerme de la mano como si fuera mi dueña. El bus va lleno así que con mi otra mano libre me cojo del agarre que está por encima de mi cabeza y Donna se me pega como una lapa para no caer. Creo que huele a melocotón, me gusta el melocotón. No decimos nada y lo agradezco en silencio, porque esta chica me pone de los nervios aunque intente demostrar lo contrario. Bajamos en la quinta parada frente a los grandes almacenes del centro y decide que ya no quiere cogerme más de la mano.

-vamos a robar unas cositas –lo dice tal cual, como si lo hiciera cada día como ir a comprar el pan o la compra del mes.

Sé que eh aceptado el trato de una especie de diablilla sexy, descarada y coqueta, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor, aunque un día es un día ¿verdad? solo espero no meterme en un lio del que no pueda salir. Entramos en una tienda de estilo _Vintage_ , no sé qué diablos se supone que tengo que hacer, pierdo a Donna y me entra la ansiedad de encontrarla. Hay unas escaleras que llevan abajo donde también forma parte de la tienda, no la veo solo a otras clientas así que vuelvo arriba, me siento como un niño perdido y no me gusta. Decido esperarla fuera y después de un buen rato sale.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –le digo en tono de reprimenda.

-pues cogiendo esto –me enseña seis pares de pendientes muy raros -. Esa tienda es un robo! ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta cada par? Treinta cinco pavos! Menudo robo.

-¿lo dices en serio?

-¿Qué? –dice guardándose el botín en su mochila.

-acabas de robarles y les llamas ladrones a ellos –digo con incredulidad.

-¿es por qué no te eh cogido nada para ti? –parece no entenderme o creo que se hace la loca -. Sorpresa! Toma –me da el cráneo de una calavera diminuta de madera -. ¿Ya estas contento? De nada.

-no me refería a esto, yo…

-ahora es tu turno.

-¿mi turno de qué?

-ve a esa tienda de dulces y roba algo, te será fácil porque no llevan detectores ni nada por el estilo.

-es que yo…

-prometiste pasarte al lado oscuro hoy, ¿vas a faltar a tu palabra?

-por supuesto que no –digo ofendido.

-muy bien, entonces suerte –me empuja hacia la tienda.

Tengo suerte de que la tienda esta algo llena y de que el dueño este ocupado, pero siento que hay ojos espiándome y me resulta casi imposible levantar la mano, coger algo y huir. Venga Connor que no es tan difícil! A la mierda! Cuando salgo Donna parece impaciente por saber que eh traído.

-¿y bien?

-esto-yo…

-¿no has cogido nada? –parece decepcionada.

-solo esto –digo avergonzado y se lo doy.

-¿solo un chupete? Solo uno ¿enserio?

-es más difícil de lo que parece ¿sabes? –digo sacando pecho.

-pequeño saltamontes aun te queda mucho por aprender –sé que se está burlando y me molesta.

Observo que desenvuelve el dulce y se lo mete en la boca, ese gesto parece destinado a provocarme y lo logra tengo que admitirlo. Acaba de metérselo como si se estuviera metiendo una polla de verdad, y lo chupa como si le gustara hacerlo. Es una provocadora nata. Mientras la observo, esos ojos salvajes me sonríen maliciosamente, pero se desvían y yo también lo hago. Un segurata viene hacia nosotros, lo sabía nos han pillado.

-hora de correr –me coge del brazo y corremos mientras el segurata nos grita.

Me da un subidón y siento correr la adrenalina por mí cuerpo, no quiero que me pillen quiero salirme con la mía y quiero ser tan osado como lo es Donna Smith. Tomo delantera y tiro de Donna hacia la calle, pero el segurata no parece rendirse tan fácilmente porque nos pisa los talones. Nuestra única escapatoria es un callejón, tiro de ella y pego la espalda a la pared, el segurata pasa de largo y sonrió porque eh burlado al brazo duro de la ley, bueno quizás exagero. Miro hacia abajo y no me había dado cuenta de que tenía a Donna abrazado todo el tiempo, parece mentira pero encajamos, su cuerpo encaja en el mío a la perfección como un puzle. Levanta la cabeza hacia mí, esta roja, esta sonrosada! Le atraigo, esas mejillas no mienten y en mi fuero interno grito victoria como un salvaje. Estamos a un palmo de besarnos como la noche anterior, pero no la beso y en su lugar me dedico a apartarle el pelo que le cubre el ojo izquierdo. Ahí están esos ojos, esa mirada salvaje que solo Donna Smith posee.

-¿vas a besarme principito? –dice con voz picara.

-¿tengo tu consentimiento? No quiero que vuelvas a pegarme –le sonrió.

Le hace gracia, me gusta que se haya reído por mi ocurrencia, pero yo me pongo serio y me inclino para besarla. Donna cierra sus ojos y espera, espera y espera hasta que abre los ojos para ver qué pasa, y entonces sí que la beso. Acorralo su cuerpo en la pared, pego los labios a los de ella, apreso su labio inferior y sorbo con delicadeza, y entonces suelto un gruñido de placer cuando Donna me coge el culo.

-¿me acabas de tocar el culo? –digo con incredulidad.

-sí…

-solo quería asegurarme –sonríe en mis labios.

Llevo la mano a su mejilla e inclino la cabeza para profundizar el beso. Donna abre la boca para respirar y aprovecho eso para introducirle la lengua. Ella cierra el puño sobre mi pelo y desliza su otra mano hasta mi pecho. Gime en mi boca y yo sonrió orgulloso. Ella me atrae regresándome el beso, abre la boca y saca la lengua para jugar con la mía. Las puntas se tocan, se acarician, saqueo su boca como si la quisiera desvalijar, y ella pega su pecho al mío, se pone de puntillas para besarme con más comodidad. Siento el cuerpo arder, estoy a punto de explotar!

-Connor…

No puedo dejar de besarla, quiero absorberla, nunca había sentido nada parecido. Esto es un beso de verdad y todo lo demás han sido tonterías. Eh salido con otras, eh echo cosas pero nada parecido a esto. La beso con labios, lengua y dientes, y no le doy descanso. Ella no parece quejarse, al contrario, creo que disfruta de nuestro desgarrador y agresivo beso ¿Cuándo se había vuelto así? Pero nos falta aire, ella se aparta para coger aire y cierra los ojos apoyándose en la pared de ladrillos del callejón. Cuando los abre brillan tanto que cautivan.

-Connor Kenway, besas como un ángel vengador –sonrió ampliamente, eso es un diez de diez.

Quiero besarla otra vez, pero me parece abusar y no lo hago. Salimos del callejón, ella parece feliz y dice que quiere enseñarme algo. Cogemos el mismo bus pero en dirección opuesta y bajamos donde su casa, luego caminamos cogidos de la mano unas cuantas calles abajo hasta un puente viejo. Bajamos por una empinadura hasta estar debajo del puente. Apenas llega el sol, pronto oscurecerá y no me parece apropiado estar donde estamos. Es el refugio donde un mendigo vendría a cobijarse o donde un drogadicto vendría a pincharse y donde los bandalos vienen a grafitear. Pero claro, Donna es uno de ellos, saca una lata de espray y empieza a pintar una pared que ya de por sí está llena de garabatos obscenos y de mala ortografía.

-aquí hay un hueco, ven inténtalo tú –parece emocionada y no quiero quitarle esa ilusión de los ojos.

Me da la lata y la miro.

-no soy muy bueno –ella me sonríe.

-yo te ayuda cariño –suelta descarada.

¿Cariño? Venga ya! Me rodea por detrás, pega sus tetas a mi espalda y me pongo rígido.

-no te pongas colorado –se burla.

-y tú no me metas mano –contrataco.

-no prometo nada –es puro descaro, no hay quien la corrija.

Y ahí de pie los dos, rellenaos el hueco de tinta verde, en realidad ella hace todo el trabajo yo más bien soy un títere.

 _ **#PrincipitoDxC**_

-¿te burlas de mí? –la miro por encima de mi hombro.

-¿no te gusta? Es tu mote cariñoso y nuestras iniciales –pestañea coquetamente.

-que romántica –me doy la vuelta.

-romántica es mi segundo apellido –me doy por vencido.

La cojo y la vuelvo a estampar contra la pared para comérmela ¿y adivinan? Me vuelve a coger del culo mientras nos besamos. No sé qué tanto tiempo estamos así, pero alguien carraspea la garganta y me detengo. No suelto a Donna, y solo miro por encima para ver quién nos interrumpe.

-¿Glen? –digo sorprendido pero serio.

-esto no es un motel chicos es mi santuario y me están incomodando.

-no seas aguafiestas! –le dice Donna muy divertida.

-aguafiestas en mi mote no lo malgastes –le guiña un ojo.

-bien, bien nos vamos –me coge de la mano -. Sigamos nuestro camino –me dice a mí.

Asiento mientras ella se despide y yo soy lo bastante grosero para ganarme una mirada rígida de Glen. Cuando estamos asolas le digo lo que pienso.

-¿Qué son tú y Glen exactamente? –y lo digo serio para que vea que estoy molesto.

-¿y tú y Trina? –contesta.

-buenos amigos –meto mis manos en los bolsillos.

-pues lo mismo –dice.

-una cosa que debes saber de mi es que no me gusta compartir, soy caprichoso, egoísta con mis cosas, me gusta ganar siempre y las cosas claras.

-¿a qué viene esa actitud ahora? Pensé que la estábamos pasando bien –frunce las cejas -. ¿Estás celoso de Glen? –sonríe sorprendida.

-¿tendría? -se acerca y me obliga a que la abrace.

-No –me da un beso en la mejilla.

Me la quedo mirando fijantemente calculando las posibilidades de que pueda estar mintiéndome. No puedo saberlo, no la conozco lo suficiente y lo único que puedo darle es el beneficio de la duda.

-te acompaño a tu casa, es tarde –le respondo.

No dice nada y obedece mi propuesta. Cuando estamos frente a su casa habría deseado no poner la tensión que puse de camino, pero ya es demasiado tarde y no sé cómo arreglarlo. Con las manos en los bolsillos y ella en los escalones de su entrada mirándome me siento perdido así que lo suelto sin más.

-me gustaría verte mañana –agrego una sonrisa para parecer amigable, mi madre dice que tengo una sonrisa irresistible que es imposible decirme que no a nada, pero no sé si tenga el mismo efecto con Donna.

-está bien –se pasa los dedos por detrás de la oreja como si estuviera nerviosa.

-a las siete y media en la entrada del parque –no puedo creer que la ponga nerviosa, con lo segura de sí misma que parece siempre.

Asiente y se me hace difícil dejarla, pero lo hago. Cuando llego a casa está a oscuras, la sirvienta se debe de haber ido ya, papa estará en alguna reunión y mama estará de compras o con alguna de sus amigas estiradas. Voy a mi habitación y me tiro de espaldas a la cama. Me asalta la imagen de Donna Smith haciendo travesuras y me resulta gracioso y encantador. Las veces que se hizo notar en el instituto nunca fueron de mi agrado, siempre metiéndose en problemas o provocándolos y las malas notas que sacaba daban risa. Pero no es que sea tonta sino todo lo contrario, tan solo es que no se esfuerza, es perezosa y vaga. Siempre solía dormirse a primera hora de las clases sentada siempre en la última fila para que el profesor no la pillara. Y yo lo sé porque algunas veces la espiaba en sueños, y así de dormida parecía una chica buena que en su vida había roto un plato. Siempre dando la nota con su mala actitud, siempre respondiendo groseramente al profesorado, siempre directa y sin pelos en la lengua. Tengo que admitir que eso es de admirar, su temeridad y su no condescendencia hacia todos. Porque Donna Smith es una inconformista rebelde y además tiene una mirada salvaje que me deja sin aire. Tengo curiosidad por saber y entenderla que ni yo mismo se por qué ¿seré como Ícaro que se acerca al sol y se quema? Solo hay una forma de saberlo. Cuando amanece hago lo de siempre, bañarme, vestirme y desayunar. Después practico un poco con el violín, cogería un buen libro para leer toda la tarde pero tengo cosas que hacer como llamar al jardín botánico para que me hagan un favor y no se negaran porque son amigos de mi padre que es un buen beneficiario con sus cheques que dona cada año. Mi madre me pregunta si el año que viene para las vacaciones me gustaría ir a Londres a ver algunas universidades y le digo que me parece bien. Después de eso cojo las llaves de mi coche que me regalaron el año pasado y mi billetera. Quedo con Brad para comer y hacer hora hasta las siete y media para recoger a Donna. Brad me cometa lo bien que se lo paso con la amiga de Donna y que después de acostarse en su casa le pidió salir.

-¿no vas muy deprisa?

-me lo pidió ella no pude decirle que no después de lo que hicimos –me guiño un ojo -. Era su primera vez.

-¿y lo era? –le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-lo era –me devolvió la sonrisa.

A las chicas les gusta decir siempre que es su primera vez cuando en realidad se han tirado a medio equipo de futbol ¿saben con cuantas falsas vírgenes me eh acostado? Cinco y no por ello renuncio a que algún día conozca a una chica que me diga la verdad. Respeto a las mujeres, admiro el aguante que tienen al dolor, a lo fuertes que son en comparación a los hombres ¿se imaginan que nosotros pariéramos? Si con un golpe en la entrepierna ya vemos las estrellas. A lo que voy es que odio a las mentirosas pero no por ello les faltó al respeto. Aunque siempre dicen que hay una primera vez para todo, ayer mismo robe un dulce para Donna y casi me da algo. Brad es buen chico y lo sé porque es mi mejor amigo. No tengo que preocuparme si lastima a la amiga de Donna, si nos hicimos amigos es por su buen corazón, lo relajado y tranquilo que es, además tiene un promedio de notables lo cual no lo hace estúpido del todo y es un buen deportista sobre todo al surf que es su pasión. Después de intercambiar algunas impresiones sobre lo que hicimos ayer nos despedimos. Como no me aguanto soy el primero en llegar al parque así que espero buen rato.

-que temprano has llegado ¿tenías ganas de verme mi principito? –me doy la vuelta para sonreírle.

-¿y tú qué? –miro el reloj de mi PDA y lo vuelvo a guardar -. No son ni las seis.

Me entran ganas de besarla, pero en su lugar nos miramos con una sonrisa a ver quién puede más que el otro. Al final es ella quien habla, me dice que tiene hambre y que conoce una pizzería cerca. Vamos caminando y para nuestra suerte no hay cola. Pide una de barbacoa con chile tamaño familiar, no me creo que se vaya a comer todo eso, pero mientras esperamos a que la pizza se haga pide un batido de fresa tamaño grande para los dos. Estoy que alucino con esta chica.

-está buenísimo! ¿Quieres probar? –me ofrece la pajita del batido.

Miro su labio y a la pequeña mancha de nata que sobresale de su boca y no me lo pienso dos veces.

-sí, está buenísimo –sabe mejor viniendo de su boca sin duda.

-harás que moje mis bragas –en cuanto lo suelta desearía cargármela a los hombros como haría un salvaje, pero no lo hago claro.

-vigila esa lengua guapa –le reprendo medio en broma.

-eso ya lo haces tú bien –voy a tener un empalme como siga provocándome.

Iba a besarla otra vez, pero el dependiente nos interrumpe con nuestra pizza, saco la billetera para pagar y Donna me lo impide. Frunzo las cejas ¿no me va a dejar que la invite? Ni a hablar. Cojo su dinero y le doy el mío al tipo de la caja.

-oye! –se cruza de brazos -. Puedo pagarme las cosas yo solita.

-no si yo estoy presente –le digo y la verdad no me importa sonar anticuado.

-que anticuado y machista –rueda los ojos.

-pensé que las chicas se quejaban por nuestra falta caballerosa hoy en día.

-¿me ves quejándome?

-solo di gracias Donna.

-que te den –se pone de morros.

-¿vamos a pelear por esta tontería? ¿Enserio?

-seria indecoroso por tu parte pelearte con una dama –ese sarcasmo en la frase me enfada -. ¿A que si?

-cierto, pero no veo a ninguna dama por aquí –y la eh cagado.

Me agacho al tiempo que esquivo el batido, menudo temperamento! Se marcha y tengo que coger la pizza eh ir tras ella mientras el tipo del cajero maldice a Donna por ensuciar el suelo.

-Donna espera! –se me cae la caja de pizza cuando intento que dona no me dé un puñetazo -. Lo retiro, lo retiro ¿vale? No te enfades conmigo.

-pensé que eras más educado, Suéltame!

-vale, vale pero solo si no te largas –me mira furiosa, cielos y solo por querer tener un bonito detalle con ella.

-está bien –la suelto y la observo -. Ya no me apetece estar contigo.

-me tiraste el batido a la cara Donna –me defiendo.

-lo esquivaste muy bien.

-¿no crees que estas siendo injusta?

-dijiste que no era una dama –si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerto.

-y me autocastigo por ello de verdad –me armo de valor y la tomo de la cintura -. Pégame si eso te hace sentir mejor –pego la frente a ella y le miro los labios -. Soy buen chico, no volverá a pasar y si pasa ponme en mi lugar –le sonrió para bajar la tensión.

-seguro que le sonríes así a tus papis para que te lo perdonen todo ¿verdad?

-me has pillado –sonrió más ampliamente porque sé que me ha perdonado.

-estas perdonado, pero a la próxima te parto la cara.

-¿te gustan la flores?

-no te vas a librar ni comprándome el ramo más grande del mundo Connor.

-no me refería a eso –recojo la pizza del suelo -. ¿Te la vas a comer o quieres que compremos otra? –me quita la caja y saca un pedazo.

-¿estás loco? sería un desperdicio –dice con la boca llena.

-bien, entonces andando –le quito la caja y le cojo la mano para llevarla devuelta al parque donde está mi coche.

-¿a dónde vamos?

-a comprarte un ramo de flores desde luego que no.

-no te hagas el interesante –me regaña.

-¿por qué? –levanto las cejas.

-porque me gusta –y le pega un buen mordisco a la pizza.

Aparta la cara a propósito, pero sé que es porque se ha sonrosado y no quiere que lo vea. Tarde, lo eh visto y me gusta porque ahora sé que tiene un lado sensible que intenta ocultar.

 **Olas! olas! olas! que me parta un rayo! Al final son tres capítulos! Pensé que me cabria en uno, luego en dos y ahora serán tres! :v cago en toh, okey nos vemos DxC! ¿Creo que esto es un three-shot?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**#UnaSemanaParaEnamorarse**_

Aun no termino de creérmelo, yo en el coche de Connor Kenway! Las chicas del instituto matarían por estar en mí lugar. Mientras devoro el último trozo de pizza pienso en cuáles son las razones que me llevan a estar aquí junto a él, al por qué de lo que hago o hare con él. Y caigo en la cuenta de que soy como el resto de las chicas de mí instituto. Connor siempre ha estado ahí, siempre haciéndose notar cuando los profesores le alababan por sus excelentes notas, cuando ganaba un premio de literatura, cuando las chicas siempre cotorreaban sobre si ojala les lanzara su toalla mojada después de un día duro de entrenar con el equipo de Waterpolo y lo sé porque Gea me arrastraba a ir animar al equipo cuando había partido, ella animaba a Brad claro y yo bueno tengo que admitir que miraba a Connor ¿Cómo no mirarlo? Si parecía un modelo sacado de una revista todo mojado y bañador marcando paquete tamaño extra grande! Pero no solo era eso, también alucinaba con su liderazgo de capitán del equipo, siempre delante, siempre al mando de su tripulación, dando órdenes de estratega, siempre el primero y último en tener la palabra. Halbert decía que era un cerebrito arrogante y presumido, pero yo creo que lo decía porque tenía celos de él, porque Connor Kenway le quito el puesto de capitán.

-estas mirándome fijamente lo sabes ¿verdad? –no, no me había dado cuenta.

-es que tienes un perfil tan adorable con esa respingona nariz –niega con la cabeza divertido mientras conduce -. ¿A dónde vamos?

Hace un gesto con el mentón y veo que entramos a un aparcamiento enorme, estamos fuera de la cuidad, salimos del coche y el sol esta por desaparecer a nuestras espaldas.

-¿sabes que cierran ya verdad? –le digo mientras caminamos a la entrada del jardín botánico.

-no para nosotros –sonríe con esa carita de niño bueno que tiene.

Le lamería la cara enserio, es tan guapo y adorable que me entra un mareo en el estómago que ni yo misma se por qué. Me pregunto cuanto habrá pagado o a quien habrá llamado para que nos dejen entrar dentro del jardín botánico porque lo conseguimos, estamos dentro. Había venido solo de excursión dos veces que ya ni recordaba que teníamos uno en la ciudad, es enorme y verde.

-¿para qué me has traído? No hacía falta que me trajeras aquí para enrollarnos, me enrollaría contigo en cualquier lugar –se me queda mirando con las manos en los bolsillos.

-quiero enseñarte algo –se apagan todas las luces del techo de cristal -. Y será ahora, pero tendrás que cerrar los ojos.

-me voy a dar de bruces –esta oscuro y apenas le veo ¿estará de broma no?

-confía en mí yo te guio –se apega a mí.

-oh, como en las películas, que cursi –digo sin ganas.

-¿siempre matas así al romanticismo? –parece molesto conmigo -. Donna, ¿quieres hacerme caso por favor? –se le estará acabando la paciencia y no lo culpo a veces soy muy de estropear momentos.

-está bien, está bien no te enfades –cierro los ojos.

Me da la mano y siento ese chispazo eléctrico que siempre noto cuando me toca, cielos ¿Qué ocurre conmigo? Tropiezo a dar dos pazos.

-lo sabía! Me voy a dar un buen… -me alza en brazos -. Vaya mi principito esta fuerte –digo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-así llegaremos antes –dice mientras le manoseo su pecho y sus brazos, esta duro!

-tu mandas –digo rodeándole el cuello y oliéndole -. Mientras pueda restregarme contra tu cuerpo… ¿haces ejercicio?

-tu sabes que si –no le veo, pero me imagino que ha sonreído y me pongo cachonda.

No es que la caminata sea muy larga lo cual me entristece porque me deja en el suelo sin poder restregarme más con su cálido cuerpo. Cuando abro los ojos estamos frente a un estanque muy grande lleno de esas hojas que flotan con una flor encima y hay montones de luciérnagas. Tantas que me recuerda a una escena de la película de Tiana y el sapo y lo recuerdo porque Clara me obligo a verla con ella.

-lo admito es alucinante, es…

-precioso –termina por mí.

-hubiera sonado ñoño si lo decía yo ¿a que sí?

-cierto –ambos nos reímos, no es que fuera el chiste del año, pero nos hace gracia.

Connor dice que nos tumbemos, hay una manta que alguien ha dejado para nosotros, y una vez tumbados vemos a través del cristal de techo las estrellas. No había caído en la cuenta de a qué hora la noche se nos había venido encima tan rápido. Él me cuenta que desde que llego el año pasado a la cuidad no se había sentido cómodo del todo, echaba de menos su otro hogar pero que cuando descubrió este sitio siempre viene aquí a tumbarse y a que las estrellas se lleven toda su melancolía. Al saber que se ha estado sintiendo así todo el curso me siento culpable, no tendría pero siento eso, como si al saberlo yo hubiese hecho algo al respecto. Le pregunto que si aún se siente así y el me responde que ya no tanto. Me regala una de sus sonrisas y sé que no me miente. No para de parlotear y yo no paro de escucharle encantada de la vida porque es como recuperar todo un año sin habernos hablado en el instituto. Me entero que también es capitán del equipo de matemáticas, que le gusta tocar el violín, que le da asco la gelatina verde pero que no tiene problemas con los demás colores y yo por supuesto no me aguanto y me río de él lo cual no le hace gracia. Para enmendarlo le doy un beso y entonces dejamos de hablar y nos enrollamos. Me gusta el modo en cómo me besa, como si quisiera absorberme del todo, como un saqueador pero a la vez con sumo cuidado de no propasarse y eso me molesta. Quiero que me toque más porque sé que quiere pero se contiene y le pueden más sus correctos modales. Me soba el vientre y sube hasta mis costillas y siento que me quema la piel, podría hacer que me incendiaria pero no lo hace. Podría dejar que me quitara la ropa aquí mismo y dejarle hacerme lo que él quisiera y yo moriría encantada. Podríamos tener sexo a la intemperie en este lugar sacado de una escena de película infantil, podríamos pero Connor se detiene y me deja con una calentura de mil demonios. Le suplico con los ojos que no, que no pare que quiero más pero no va a dármelo. Maldito sean él y sus buenos modales de chico bueno! Me dice que es tarde y que me llevara a casa y lo le suelto que espero que tenga las pelotas hinchadas por dejarme en vela. Pero no me enfado con él, no puedo aunque parezca que sí y tenga ganas de violarlo. Cuando me deja en casa y se va también siento que se lleva algo de mí que me perturba. Regaño a mi madre y a mi hermana porque las encuentro espiando por la ventana, me estaban espiando! Me voy a mi habitación indignada y cuando todo el mundo se va a dormir no puedo parar de pensar en Connor y yo hoy. Los besos, la pelea tonta que provoque y que por cierto me puso cachonda, llámenme loca o enferma pero es que es la verdad. Me imagino que esta noche a acabado de la forma que a mí me habría encantado, con Connor desnudo a mi lado en aquel lugar lleno de flora verde y bichos que tienen luz en el trasero y diciéndome que es la mayor locura que ha hecho con una chica, y yo le sonreiría contenta. Tengo ganas de llorar porque esa fantasía es falsa y me gustaría que hubiera sido real. Que te den Connor Kenway! Que te den a ti y a tu forma correcta de tratarme. A la mañana siguiente del jueves me levanto súper tarde como no, me visto como siempre sin perder mi estilo punki y voy a la sala mientras me como una manzana. Tengo mi móvil en la mano a la espera de ver si Connor me llama, ayer a hurtadillas metí mi número en su PDA sin que se diera cuenta y espero que me llame. Como no lo hace al acto miro si tengo otros mensajes o llamadas, hay una de Glen y mensajes de Gea y…

 _-Connor! –_ mierda eh respondido al primer toque! Pensara que estoy ansiosa.

- _no tienes remedio Donna, ¿me robaste la PDA? Y ni me di cuenta! –_ no lo dice enfadado más bien sorprendido.

- _años de práctica supongo –_ contesta aguantándome la risa.

- _¿Qué haces?_

 _-en casa, aburrida ¿quieres rescatarme principito? Habrá recompensa –_ le digo maliciosamente.

 _-¿otra vez tentándome Donna Smith? Cualquiera diría que quieres robar mí inocencia._

 _-oye eso ha sonado feo! Me pones como la abusadora y ¿Cómo que inocencia? Eso no te lo crees ni tú._

 _-¿no lo eres?_

-mama Donna y su novio están hablando de sexo por teléfono!

-Clara! –me pongo roja.

-¿es eso cierto Donna? –aparece mi madre delante de mí con el mantel de la cocina.

-claro que no! como puedes pensar así de tu hija mama! –me levanto del sofá y voy a mi habitación.

 _-¿Donna? ¿Sigues ahí?_

 _-¿has escuchado todo el jaleo?_

 _-sí._

 _-qué vergüenza!_

 _-si estas aburrida y tu familia te incordia ven a casa y vemos unas pelis._

 _-¿de verdad?_

 _-sí, te envió mi dirección por mensaje._

 _-vale te veo luego._

Y cuelgo. No me aguanto y hago el baile de la felicidad, me saco la ropa y me cambio la ropa interior por una más bonita y a juego. Prepararte Donna que este quiere guerra! ¿Por qué sino me invita a su casa a ver pelis? Hoy es el día lo sé! Solo de imaginármelo se me ponen los pezones de punta. Vuelvo a ponerme la ropa, voy al baño a cepillarme los dientes y cuando estoy a punto de atravesar la puerta mi madre se me planta delante de la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas jovencita?

-a casa de Connor.

-cariño, antes de que te vayas tienes que saber que cuando las hormonas llaman…, Cuando un chico y una chica, no, cuando un hombre y una mujer…

-mama!

-sé que te da vergüenza hablar de esto con tu madre pero tienes que escuchar.

-no me des la charla, ya me la dan en el instituto, es más ya me la dieron y la dan cada año mama y voy a casa de Connor a ver unas pelis no a ya sabes –que mentira más grande acabo de soltarle.

-¿te crees que eh nacido ayer?

-nadie cree eso mama.

-¿a qué te refieres? –cierra la boca Donna!

-a nada! mama que llego tarde, te quiero y no llegare tarde lo prometo –a menos que Connor me lo suplique -. Adiós –le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo por la puerta tan rápido como me es posible.

Tengo que coger dos buses para llegar al edifico donde vive Connor, me atiende un conserje bien uniformado y le digo que vengo a ver a Connor Kenway del piso décimo quinto que es el último del edificio. Salgo del ascensor, busco la única puerta que hay y toco al timbre. Le escucho acercarse, creo que esta descalzo, en cuanto abre lo confirmo y me dan ganas de haberme puesto una gabardina enorme sin nada por debajo para sorprenderle y decirle: soy una chica mala por favor castígame. Debo dejar seriamente las pelis x. Lleva una camisa muy blanca con los tres botones desabrochados que dejan ver sutilmente ese escultural y duro pecho que yo misma eh tacado ayer, y sus vaqueros caquis que siempre parecen bien planchados. Me mira y sonríe como si le hiciera feliz verme o de que este aquí y haya venido a verle.

-estás tan guapo que me dan ganas de lamerte la cara, que lo sepas –se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-¿siempre eres tan obscena?

-te aguantas –le guiño un ojo.

Me hace un tour del piso que resulta ser de dos plantas, el salón es enorme y la cocina también. Todo es mármol y lujo, tanto que me da cosa pisar el suelo, me hace sentir casi incomoda y fuera de lugar. Abajo esta la habitación de sus padres, la sala de juegos de billar de su padre, la biblioteca y algo de no sé qué del servicio de seguridad. Subimos arriba y me enseña directamente su habitación y yo me emociono. Es todo gris y blanco, él dice que es minimalista, yo no sé qué es eso pero creo que es elegante sin tanto cargado excesivo como el resto del piso.

-tienes tele en tu propio cuarto! –estoy que alucino -. Pedazo aparato de música! A ver qué escuchabas –le doy al Play.

-es Ara Malikian, el mejor violinista del mundo –me dice.

-si tú lo dices –me da igual la verdad.

-te lo enseñare –apaga el aparato y enciende la tele con un mando, luego selecciona youtube y pone el nombre del sujeto.

Es un concierto en directo que pone: Bourj hammoud. El tal Aran es un greñudo que en lugar de usar un traje aburrido utiliza ropa confeccionada y desaliñada, se parece más a un metalero que un violinista con ese pelo tan escarolado. Ese sujeto es genial! Y tiene tatuajes! Pega saltos mientras toca, se pavonea disfrutando del enorme foco que recae sobre él, mueve las manos tan rápido y luego talento. Es gracioso como se mueve por el escenario, pero me gusta, me gusta su estilo y la cara que pone y la pasión que pone al tocar ese instrumento, tiene alma de rockero, está loco! No sabía que la música clásica molara tanto!

-sabía que te gustaría –me dice Connor con una sonrisita que me dan ganas de besarle.

-el sujeto tiene estilo –digo con sinceridad -. ¿Tú tocas así? Me gustaría verte.

-qué más quisiera, otro día será –me coge la mano -. Vamos al salón a ver películas que a eso hemos quedado.

-es una pena que la música clásica sea estirada y seria.

-curiosamente eso dijo él en una entrevista –me mira sorprendido.

-pensé que la veríamos en tu habitación, es más íntima y cómoda ya sabes –me arrimo a su pecho y le suplico con los ojos muy coqueta. No quiero hablar ahora de música.

-deja de coquetearme que al final abra consecuencias –tira de mi hacia afuera.

-¿Qué clase de consecuencias? –digo ilusionada.

-tu sabes de lo que hablo Donna.

-¿a qué hora llegan tus padres y dónde están?

-pues haciendo sus cosas supongo y llegaran a tiempo, créeme –me mira -. No me daría tiempo a nada –lo sabía él también se muere por hacer lo que yo quiero.

Hago puchero y él se ríe. Connor también sabe ser sexy cuando quiere porque me acaba de echar una mirada de si te pillo te como y moriría por esa mirada otra vez. Bajamos al salón y vemos _Asesinos en Miami_ mientras me acurruco encima de él. Se está bien, me siento cuidada y frágil por primera vez con un chico. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a la película, yo le miro a él como un gatito que espera que lo acaricien y no pienso desistir tan fácilmente. Le obligo a que me mire y con su atención puesta en mí le beso. Cuando estamos así de pegados, boca contra boca, labio a labio y lengua con lengua sería capaz de morir de pura dicha. Mi boca se vuelve agresiva y le exige más, pero como sé que no hará nada intento desabrocharle la bragueta.

-Donna, no –me detiene.

-¿Por qué no? pensé que te gustaba –le digo algo triste y frustrada.

-y me gustas, pero quieres ir tan rápido que no me das la oportunidad ni de preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia.

-¿Eso es lo que te impide querer acostarte conmigo? ¿Qué no soy tu novia? Oh eres tan adorable…, pero también un idiota! –le pego en el pecho.

-auch!

-pídemelo –le exijo cruzada de brazos.

-¿ahora?

-¿es que quieres que me haga vieja? Pues claro que ahora tonto.

-vale, Donna quieres…

-sí!

-al menos déjame terminar la frase ¿no? –me sonríe y me abalanzo a él para besarlo.

Me pongo a horcajadas sobre él y nos comemos la boca a la desesperada tanto que siento un palpito entre las piernas.

-Donna, espera… -dice sobre mis labios.

-¿y ahora qué? –gimoteo desesperada.

-mis padres –sigue besándome.

-pues para tu que yo no puedo –se ríe y yo también.

-¿tienes hambre? –dice mirando mis labios, ya no va a besarme más.

-un poco –me acaricia la cara y nos obliga a levantarnos del sofá.

Estoy tan caliente que quemo! Mientras me lleva de la mano a su cocina no se me escapa ver como Connor se acomoda el paquete, lo sabía debe de tener las pelotas hinchadas! Me pregunta que quiero y le digo que cualquier cosa. Saca pan molde, lechuga, tomate, mayonesa, sal y todo eso. Me pide que saque sumo, jamón y queso de la nevera. Preparamos en silencio los sándwiches, que aburrido, así que le lanzo una hoja de lechuga en la cara y el me responde tirándome mayonesa. Para cuando nos damos cuenta la cocina es un mierdero de pan, verduras chafadas, queso y jamón en la pared, y ambos cubierto de pies a cabeza de toda la mezcla. Nos partimos de risa y nos vemos en la obligación de ir a lavarnos. Yo me ducho en su habitación que tiene baño y él en la de abajo. Me pongo una de sus camisas que me ha dejado, me las arremango pero aun así ve va grande, y unas calzas grises deportivas de su madre. Bajo para ver si ha salido de la ducha, pero no, entro en el cuarto de baño pensando, bueno no pienso solo entro.

-madre mía! Pedazo*****que tienes entre las piernas!

-joder Donna! –se cubre como si fuera chica, gracias dios que existen los baños modernos sin cortina, no le queda de otra que salir y buscar una toalla -. ¿Por qué has entrado sin llamar? –esta rojo! Qué lindo.

-solo quería preguntarte donde tenía que dejar mi ropa –ni siquiera le miro a la cara ya, tiene un torso muy sexy! Y esta todo mojadito.

-no tienes remedio –niega con la cabeza, pero aun así me coge de la mejilla y de da un beso fugaz, fugaz porque tocan a la puerta -. Debe de ser algún pesado que quiere vender un aspirador, son muy pesados –pero vuelven a tocar otra vez.

-ya voy yo –le digo.

Me sigue detrás diciéndome que no hace falta, pero yo voy igualmente y abro la puerta. Me caigo muerta, no es un vendedor de aspiradoras, son los padres de Connor y acabamos de dejarles con la boca abierta, literalmente. Su hijo está prácticamente desnudo junto a una joven rebelde y atractiva chica sin ropa interior y ligerita de ropa. Menuda impresión les debo de estar dando.

-papa, mama les presento a Donna Smith, mi novia –le miro sin creérmelo y me sonrojo -. Tendrás que disculpar a mis padres Donna, están en shock –me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa -. Será mejor que vayas a casa, le diré al conserje que pida un taxi.

-pero…

-yo lo pago, ponte tus zapatos –asiento obediente.

-encantados de conocerlos señor y señora Kenway, una casa bonita –subo rápida a por mis zapatillas, me las pongo y vuelvo a bajar.

Los padres de Connor están alucinando con la cocina, pero él me espera en la puerta para despedirse.

-te van a echar la bronca por mi culpa –le digo algo arrepentida, pero tiene gracia.

-vete –me da un beso -. Ah, y esto por la bronca que me voy a llevar por tu culpa.

-Auch! ¿Me acabas de pegar en el culo? –me va a dar algo.

-fuera –me dice serio pero con una sonrisita maliciosa.

-sádico!

-ya te gustaría –es verdad.

Y me voy a casa. Al día siguiente de levantarme de la cama, llamo a Connor, eh estado toda la noche padeciendo por él por culpa de la que liamos en su cocina y seguro le abra tocado limpiarlo como castigo. Me contesta al primer tono.

 _-hola –_ contesta.

 _-¿estas enfadado?_

 _-No._

 _-¿ni conmigo?_

 _-más o menos._

 _-¿estas castigado?_

 _-¿tú qué crees?_

 _-de todos modos yo me lo pase bien ayer._

 _-yo también._

 _-¿de verdad?_

 _-sí, claro._

 _-¿quieres que vaya a dejarte la ropa que me dejaste ayer?_

 _-sí claro no hay problema, mis padres estarán fuera hasta mañana, ven cuando quieras te estaré esperando._

 _-voy ahora mismo!_

 _-vale._

Me ducho, me cambio y salgo pitando cuando mi madre me grita que le diga a Connor que use protección, qué vergüenza! Tomo los buses y saludo al conserje con la cabeza cuando entro. Estoy a punto de tocar el timbre de su piso cuando la puerta se abre, por segundos pienso que pueden ser cualquiera de sus padres pero no, es Connor.

-hoy no te me escapas –me coge y yo me subo a él como un mono mientras me come la boca más agresivo de lo normal.

-¿Quién quiere escaparse? –le recrimino mordiéndole el labio.

-te deje tranquila ayer, pero hoy va ser imposible. Eh pensado mucho en nosotros las tres noches desde que nos dimos ese beso –cierra la puerta con fuerza -. ¿Tú has pensado en mí?

-te eh violado como cinco veces en mi cabeza –gruñe en mi boca -. Llévame a la habitación de tus padres –le digo.

-¿a la de mis padres? –me mira excitado.

-sí…

Y me lleva ahí en brazos. Me deja en el suelo y me da la vuelta frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero. Le dejo que me quite la ropa mientras me besa el cuello, estoy que tiemblo como una gelatina! Primero me quita la blusa negra, después los cinturones seguidamente desabrocha el botón de mi short corto, baja la cremallera y finalmente los desliza hasta que caen al suelo. Doy una patada para salir de mi short, le miro a través del espejo y veo que esta como loco por tocarme porque se ha estado conteniendo todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos. Me baja los tiros del sujetador tan despacio que suelto un gemido involuntario y después hurga atrás para desabrocharlo. Caen en picado dejándome con las tetas al aire y sonrió cuando se queda de piedra al verme el pircing del pezón derecho. Se llena ambas manos con mis pechos y tira del aro del pircing, trago saliva y cierro los ojos, joder que lo haga de nuevo! Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y dejo que me toque, que me acaricie. Su respiración es profunda.

-quiero tocarte por todos lados Donna ¿me dejas? –siempre siendo buen chico.

Asiento y me baja las bragas de golpe. Me miro en el espejo desnuda de cintura para abajo, me veo el triángulo de vello negro púbico, mis caderas, mi estrecha cintura, mis esbeltas piernas… Y a Connor, detrás de mí, acariciándome el vientre con las manos y yo temblando de necesidad por él. Dios y como me mira! Ojos negros de deseo.

-háblame pequeña, no te cortes ahora.

-es mi primera vez –me mira a través del espejo sin creérselo así que agrego -. No digo que soy una santa, eh echo cosas, cosas menos esto…

-¿seré el primero entonces? –besa mi cuello con delicadeza -. ¿Me la vas a dar a mí?

-Sí, Connor…Te la doy a ti.

-¿nadie, solo yo?

-solo tú –le miro ansiosa -. Me quema y me duele por todas partes Connor, has algo –le suplico.

Sonríe lleno de seguridad y agradecimiento. Empieza a acariciarme los pechos con reverencia, abre la boca para lamerme el cuello y voy sintiendo que me quedo sin fuerzas por culpa de ese sensual lametón. Su boca sube hasta mi oreja, la muerde y le premio con un gemido.

-¿te has tocado alguna vez Donna? –abro los ojos para verle.

-¿tocarme?

-aquí –me soba un pecho -. O…- su otra mano desciende por mis costillas, el vientre, hasta cubrir mi sexo por completo -. Aquí.

Respiro alterada por su contacto, me quedo tiesa, tiene la palma de la mano tan caliente como si fuera un paño ardiendo y me gusta que me toque entre las piernas con suavidad.

-no te lo voy a decir -me pellizca el pezón y tira del pircing con fuerza -. Connor! –por dios que lo haga otra vez!

-eso es un sí.

Siento su dedo anular acariciar mi hendidura y sumergirla entre mis labios inferiores, sin llegar a penetrarme. Miro al espejo para ver todo lo que me hacía, como movía esa mano morena entre mis piernas y hacían que me humedeciera.

-mi chica mala –murmura dándome un beso detrás de la oreja, sin dejar de acariciarme -. Estas mojada, Mmm…que gusto, joder -voy a entrar en shock! ¿Quién es este Connor y que ha hecho con él otro? -. Tu boca, dámela –su dedo juega con mi sexo hinchado y palpitante -. Gira la cabeza, Donna, y dame un beso.

Giro la cabeza obediente, alzo un brazo y le rodeo el cuello con una mientras que los dedos de la otra se clavan en la muñeca de la mano de Connor para que no deje de hurgar en mi entrepierna con tanto descaro y tanta libertad. Me pongo de puntillas intentando acoplar mi boca a la suya, pero él no me besa como quiero.

-deja de jugar… -me quejo.

Connor aprieta el dedo anular contra mi clítoris y suelto un pequeño quejido. Me doy la vuelta harta y el sonríe como un niño travieso. Niego con la cabeza y empiezo a quitarle la ropa mediante pequeños y exigentes tirones. Me muero al ver ese torso musculoso y moreno, paso las manos por ahí y las deslizo por su pantalón tejano. Desabrocho sus pantalones, bajan por sus caderas y su enorme pene se libera, sale largo, pesado y grueso hacia delante. No llevaba calzoncillos! Connor acaba por sacarse el pantalón de una patada.

-esa cosa cabra dentro de mi ¿verdad? –me estremezco al ver el tamaño de eso.

Cubre mis labios con un beso ardiente y húmedo y me lleva a la cama de sus padres. Se pone encima, siento su erección clavándose en mi vientre. Es suave y caliente. Grande. Muy grande. De hecho no estoy segura del todo de que eso pueda entrar en mí. No te rajes ahora Donna! Cabra y no se diga más! Connor no me deja respirar de tanto besarme, tengo que morderle para que dé un respiro.

-Oh, joder! –exclama sorprendido -. Me gusta, muérdeme cuanto quieras –dice pasándose la lengua por sus labios. Lleva su mano a mi vagina y me vuelve a acariciar.

Entonces introduce el dedo tanto que abro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Me besa otra vez tragándose mi grito cuando mete un segundo dedo y empieza a rotarlos.

-vaya pues es verdad que eres virgen –dice hurgando, tocando con un movimiento de tijera con el anular y el índice. Me está tocando el himen y lo va a romper!

-No, Connor –le pido -. Contigo –le beso en la boca.

-vale, como tú quieras pequeña –menos mal.

Connor cubre mi vientre con su mano izquierda, y desliza el pulgar para acariciar y excitar mi clítoris, con la otra, se toma la base del pene, yo meneo mis caderas porque quiero tenerlo a él bien adentro.

-¿estas asustada? –coge un condón de la mesita de noche ¿lo tenía previsto?

-No, confió en ti.

Connor acaricia mi vagina de arriba abajo con la hinchada cabeza de su pene, emito un gritito lleno de placer, se inclina y se lleva un pezón a la boca. Le rodeo la cabeza con los brazos atrayéndolo más cerca de mi cuerpo, y Connor pasa la lengua por el pezón, lo rodea, muerde, y succiona con fuerza. Hace lo mismo con el otro hasta que tengo ambos pechos sensibles. Tiene los labios hinchados de tanto usarlos cuando me besa, se acomoda entre mis muslos, lleva su erección a mi estrecho agujero, mueve las caderas hacia delante, se mete un poco y quiero llorar! Coloca los antebrazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, le miro a los ojo mientras me abre más las piernas y le miro su apuesta cara. Sollozo cuando siento que la cabeza de su pene está dentro y me distiende dolorosamente.

-estas apretada… -susurra muerto de placer -. Me oprimes como un puño.

Y entonces se lanza del todo. Pego un grito, duele! Tiemblo, lo siento incomodo, me arde, me quema! Se queda quieto, me acaricia las piernas, me besa frágilmente como pidiéndome perdón, entonces me toma de los muslos, me abre más todavía y empuja otra vez. Embiste con fuerza comedida, con decisión y entonces….entonces.

-¡Oh, sí!

-¿te gusta?

-joder esto es mejor que el porno! No pares! No pares!

Me besa con desesperación y meto los dedos en su pelo para atraerlo más a mi boca. Adoro besarlo, que me bese con tanta intensidad. Me penetra hasta el fondo con empujones, yo muevo las caderas adelante y atrás, él se retira ligeramente y vuelve a la carga! Experimento mi primer orgasmo con Connor, lo hacemos otra vez, le suplico una tercera vez pero él dice que hacerlo tres veces en mi primera vez es malo, que mañana me dolerá aquí abajo horrores, pero no le hago caso. Me coloco encima de él, rompo un sobre de condón y se lo pongo, le pregunto si lo eh echo bien y el me responde que está perfecto. Me ayuda a penetrarlo, me dice que no tengo remedio, me coge de la cintura y empuja hacia arriba dándome lo que quiero. Cuando terminamos va al baño y trae una toalla caliente y mojada, me dice que abra las piernas y eso hago. Me limpia la sangre y los restos de fluido de nuestros orgasmos. Qué vergüenza! Pero no me deja hasta que me limpia del todo, me pregunta si me lastimo, le digo que no y asiente conforme. Después de lavarse él, me cubre con la colcha, se mete en la cama y me abraza. No podía ser más perfecto, después de hacerlo tres veces está cuidándome! No quiero bajar de la nube que ha creado Connor para mí, se está tan bien. Dormimos hasta que anochece y nos levantamos con hambre. Pedimos pizza, comemos en el salón mínimamente vestidos, y es verdad que duele tres veces, pero no me importa. Vemos una comedia romántica y no sé cuándo me duermo encima de él, pero cuando despierto estamos en su cama, en su habitación. Le toco el culo para que despierte y empezamos a besarnos. Le digo que tengo que ir a casa, que mi madre estará preocupada, me dice que ordenara la casa antes de que lleguen sus padres y que después de eso me llamara para verme. Cuando llego a casa lo hago con una sonrisa que es imposible ocultar, mi madre me hecha la bronca pero me da igual. A las tres de la tarde no me aguanto, voy a casa de Connor y sé que tenía que llamarme él, pero es que tengo ganas de verlo ya. Saludo al conserje y subo por el ascensor. Frunzo los labios cuando veo que la puerta del piso de Connor está abierta, y pego un respingo cuando escucho gritos.

-¡En nuestra recamara! ¡Follaste en nuestra recamara! –grita su madre.

-esa chica parece tener influencias negativas en ti Connor! No te conviene su compañía! Te perjudica! O la dejas o ya no tendrás nuestro apoyo económico –le amenaza su padre.

Se me cae el alma a los pies.

-¡Ninguno la conoce! Donna es una chica estupenda, y me gusta como es, puede que este algo loca, irrespetuosa, mal hablada pero me hace sentir bien, es un soplo de aire y quiero conocerla más. No voy a dejarla solo porque ustedes me lo manden. Ella me gusta de verdad.

Oh, Connor. Me entran ganas de llorar, miro al suelo y algo dorado reluce. No, no puedo hacerle eso, no voy a dejar que arruine su vida por mi culpa. Voy a tener que romperle el corazón. Me voy a casa y me encierro en mi habitación. Connor me llama, pero no le contesto y en su lugar le envió un mensaje para quedar mañana en el parque. Al día siguiente el domingo le espero apoyada en un árbol, lejos de niños o paseantes que vienen a disfrutar al aire libre. Le veo, se me rompe algo por dentro, está contento como si no hubiera pasado nada aunque yo sé que sí. Le saludo con la mano en alto a propósito para que vea que tengo la pulsera de oro de su madre. Entonces si le cambia la cara.

-hola principito –le sonrió coqueta, como si no pasara nada.

-¿es? –me coge la muñeca con fuerza -. ¿Donna? –su adorable semblante se endurece.

-¿esto? –le miro despreocupada -. Lo cogí, no me gusta creo que voy a venderlo y a comprarme algo –me va a odiar.

-¿estás loca? Esto es grave! Te puedes meter en un lio por esto! –sacude mi muñeca.

-¿y qué? –le empujo -. Tus padres están forrados, tranquilízate –intento besarlo, pero me aparta.

-vas a devolverlo –intenta quitarme la pulsera y se lo impido.

-no! suéltame!

-Donna joder! Les dije a mis padres que confió en ti, que me gustas de verdad y tú me sales con ¿esto?

-oh vamos! –me río en su cara -. ¿Te has? Oh no! ¿Qué dices? ¿Es enserio? Solo quería acostarme contigo no casarme, eres patético.

-¿patético?

-ingenuo.

-no, esta no eres tú –me mira fijamente, no se lo está tragando.

-¿y quién soy? ¿Qué te creías que iba a pasar? ¿Crees que por follarme me conoces? Oh si Connor por favor, por favor quiéreme! Que bien follas! Oh, sí! Quiéreme te lo suplico… -aprieta los puños -. ¿Quieres ser un rebelde como yo? ¿Quieres llevarles la contra a tus papis? Me eh divertido, eso es todo –y al fin se lo cree, me estampa contra el árbol.

-¿solo me has usado para divertirte? ¿Es eso? ¡Es eso Donna!

-como a una putita de pago bien cara –cierro los ojos cuando descarga cuatro puñetazos limpios al tronco del árbol -. ¿Vas a llorar? Me gustaría verlo –soy una mierda.

-te felicito, me has engañado bien –sonríe apretando los labios, quiere explotar pero no lo va a ser porque… -. Creí que nos entendíamos, cre-creí que te entendía –no llores Donna, aguanta, lo haces por él -. ¿Pero sabes? Ahora que sabes que es que te la metan al menos deberías darme las gracias.

-muchas gracias –soy una zorra.

Niega con la cabeza, sonríe falsamente, con amargura, me mira y sé que eh conseguido romperle el corazón, sus ojos ya no brillan como antes al mirarme. Ahora me desaprueban.

-que te den –escupe con rabia.

-eso espero –me quito la pulsera y se la estampo en el pecho -. Para que veas que no soy tan mala.

Me aprieta el mentón, me mira los labios, me suelta con desprecio y al fin se aparta de mí, me mira por última vez con repulsa y se va. No me doy cuenta de que lloro hasta que siento las mejillas húmedas. Me voy al viejo puente y ahí me desahogo, grito, maldigo, me hago daño golpeando la pared y al final me hago un ovillo en el sucio suelo y lloro a moco tendido. Lloro por lo que hice a pesar de que sé que debía hacerlo. Lloro porque le rompí el corazón a un buen chico. Lloro por mí, porque es la primera vez que me enamoro y resulta que tengo que dejarlo marchar porque no le convengo. Me eh enamorado en una semana de Connor Kenway y le eh partido el corazón en menos que nada. Lloro porque me dolió hacerlo y que él me creyera tan rápido. Pego un respingo cuando noto que alguien me toca. Es Glen.

-¿Donna que te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? –le abrazo.

-No quería hacerlo! No quería! De verdad… -no me entiende, y me da igual.

En mi vida creí que lloraría por algo así y menos por culpa de un chico, pero no es cualquier chico. Glen es buen amigo y me consuela hasta que ya no puedo llorar más, me voy a casa y le digo que ahora no puedo explicárselo. Mi madre parece preocupada cuando me ve, pero no le doy explicaciones a nadie. Mañana empieza el instituto ¿Cómo voy a ir sabiendo que lo veré cada día? que te den mundo! Duermo con una bolsa de guisante en la cara para bajar la hinchazón de mis ojos. Empiezo el día deprimida, el doble porque uno empezó el instituto y dos porque veré a Connor y no podre besarlo como quiero porque me odia. Voy a la tercera planta porque ahí está mi nueva taquilla, apenas me eh arreglado, doy pena joder! Voy al baño y me arreglo un poco, después busco mi taquilla. El karma es muy hijo de puta, es muy hijo de puta porque me toca al lado de Connor. Oh, que mierda esta tan guapo que me dan ganas de pegarme un tiro! No le digo nada ni él a mí, guardo mis cosas en un incomodísimo silencio, bueno no tanto que hay más gente a nuestro alrededor, de hecho hay tanto ruido que no puedo ni pensar.

-hola Connor! –esa voz, es Judith la chica morena y guapa de la clase que quiere ser modelo de pasarela y que salió con Connor el año pasado -. Estás muy guapo ¿sabes?

-gracias, tú también Judith.

Zorra! Zorra! Zorra! Zorra! Más que zorrra!

-¿me ayudaras con las mates este año? Así podríamos aprovechar y estar juntos –esta chica esta hueca y no lo digo porque este celosa, que no lo estoy, es tonta y punto por eso creo que será una modelo excelente.

Intercambian algo de dialogo y yo quiero vomitarles encima, pero me aguanto y la cosa no va bien las horas siguientes. Llega una chica nueva, una tal Alejandra no sé qué, esta buena, no, buenísima! Todos los chicos de la clase babean y tengo que vigilar por donde piso para no resbalar. Todos los chicos son iguales. Y para apuñalarme del todo el día de mierda que llevo, la tal Alejandra coquetea a Connor! Le dice lo guapo que es, lo fuerte que esta mientras le toca los brazos y se arrima a él marcando territorio como perra en celo. La muy puta se quiere tirar a Connor! Y a él no parece importarle. No parece devastado ni triste, como si no recordara la última semana que estuvo conmigo, pero claro por qué iba a recordarlo ¿verdad? Gea y Dj intentan animarme, incluso el bueno de Glen cuando les cuento mi drama. Me salto las tres últimas clases y salgo a fumar fuera detrás de la cafetería donde solemos almorzar. Inhalo y exhalo el humo, cierro los ojos para disfrutar de mi soledad, pero alguien me quita el cigarro.

-eso te estropeara los dientes, por no decir que te matara a la larga –frunzo las cejas.

-¿y a ti que mierda te importa?

En un visto y no visto me estampa contra la pared devorándome la boca. Tiemblo, soy gelatina! Pero me recupero y contraataco devolviéndole el beso. Besa como un ángel vengador, folla como un ángel destructor pero sigue siendo el mismo chico adorable que me pone a mil.

-Glen me lo ha contado todo, eres una bruja –le cojo el trasero y gime en mi boca -. Me dejaste creer tu mentira –si sigue besándome así me va a dar algo.

-lo hice por ti Connor….

-una mierda! Dejaste que te odiara –pega su cuerpo, está que arde! -. ¿No eres precisamente mi tipo de chica sabes? Pero me has vuelto loco en una maldita semana –me está asfixiando con tanto beso!

-¿así? Pues tú me enfermas –le muerdo el labio.

Me coge y yo enredo las piernas en su cintura. No hay quien nos pare, no vamos a parar! Le recrimino sin dejar de besarnos que haya coqueteado con las dos zorras de Judith y Alejandra. Le advierto que para la próxima le parto la cara como coquetee o se deje manosear por otra que no sea yo. Él me dice que no le vuelva a mentir y que no me preocupe de sus padres, pedirá una beca al gobierno para que le ayuden económicamente con los estudios, que con las notas que saca tiene todas las de ganar. Terminamos la conversación y le digo que me lleve al vestuario de chicos de Waterpolo, nos metemos en una de las duchas y después de ponerse un condón se mete entre mis piernas como un poseso. Me besa cuando grito, y machacándome como una taladradora, en pleno éxtasis dice en mis labios con una voz trabajosa que es la segunda cosa más loca que ha hecho en la vida y que la primera fue acostarnos en la cama de sus padres, y yo le respondo que no será la última estando conmigo.

 _ **#FIN**_


End file.
